Undercover
by Hotchnertiss
Summary: Un asesino que mata a parejas está suelto en Virginia y ellos tendrán que ir de Encubiertos.


**N.d.a: Me estoy quedando sin inspiración... así que si quieren mandarme ideas se los agradecería. Gracias por leer!**

* * *

"Reid, podrías darme tu café?" Preguntó Emily extendiendo su brazo hacia Reid, dejándose caer en su silla con los ojos cerrados de cansancio.

"No tienes uno exactamente enfrente tuyo?" _¡Mi café!_

Emily lo miró algo malhumorada y suspiró "Sí, y está vacío"

"No habías tomado otros dos antes? Has dormido algo? Te ves terrible" Señaló Morgan con una pequeña sonrisa, Emily levantó una ceja ante el comentario de Derek y luego bostezó.

"Bueno, gracias por el cumplido Morgan" Derek sonrió divertido. "Y tomé tres cafés, este es el cuarto. Mis vecinos se fueron de viaje por las vacaciones y sus adolescentes hijos decidieron hacer una fiesta, creo que ni siquiera dormí dos horas"

"Sabes? En 1913 un estudio realizado en california desmintió que el cuerpo humano necesita al menos ocho horas de sueño y…" Emily tanteó su escritorio con los ojos aún cerrados y le arrojó lo primero que encontró a su alcance- el vaso de café vacio- a Reid.

"Auch! Está bien lo siento, dejaré de hablar"

"Chicos, sala de conferencias en cinco" Dijo JJ saliendo de su oficina, mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

* * *

"Tenemos un caso local, este unsub mata parejas a la salida de bares, en los callejones junto a estos. No tiene ninguna preferencia de aspecto físico o de edad, no se deshace de los cuerpos, a la policía local le preocupa la frecuencia con la que este individuo asesina a estas parejas. Han pasado 3 días desde el último asesinato, así que sí sigue operando con su mismo MO hoy volverá a matar. "Emily trataba de no parecer cansada, mantenía sus ojos bien centrados en Hotch mientras hablaba, pero prácticamente no lo escuchaba. Bostezó disimuladamente y trató de concentrarse en el caso.

"García, estas en altavoz" Dijo JJ oprimiendo uno de los botones de su teléfono. "Necesitamos saber cuántos bares hay dentro de la zona." Emily volvió a abrir los ojos, está vez con más fuerza, y escuchando más atentamente.

"Uh… seis. Tres sin contar los de los anteriores asesinatos."

"Bien. Vamos a ir de infiltrados, García tú también, tenemos poco personal. JJ tú estarás con Reid, Morgan con García y yo, ya que Dave está enfermo, Prentiss…" Se interrumpió al verla distraída, mirando hacia otro lado. "Prentiss?" Emily dirigió su mirada algo sobresaltada hacia él, Hotch la miró algo confuso pero decidió no decir nada, solo continuó con el tema anterior.

"Sí?" Preguntó intentando abrir sus ojos aún más que antes, aunque las ojeras debajo de sus ojos delataban que no había dormido.

"Irás de encubierta conmigo, ahora ve a dormir, tenemos tiempo hasta la noche" Emily abrió la boca para hablar, pero decidió que Hotch tenía razón, necesitaba dormir un rato, así que solo se levantó y se fue.

~#~#~#~#~

"Siempre odié el trabajo de encubierta" Dijo Emily con un tono algo quejoso mientras se colocaba unos pequeños aros colgantes en forma de diamantes. Había tenido que trabajar encubierta en un par de ocasiones y no había sido una de sus actividades preferidas.

"¿Qué vas a usar?"

"Esto" Emily sacó un vestido corto negro sin muchos detalles de su casillero, JJ se quedó boquiabierta al verlo.

"Wow, ese vestidos se verá sensacional en ti, Hotch va a desmayarse en cuanto te vea" JJ le guiñó un ojo, Emily inclinó levemente la cabeza mirándola seria.

"Te lo dije unas cien veces. Él no me ama y yo no lo amo!" Emily había repetido esa misma frase tantas veces que si la decía una vez más, terminaría por creerlo.

"Sí. Tú dices eso, pero no demuestras lo mismo. ¿Puedes ayudarme aquí?" Emily terminó de colocarse los tacones altos y se acercó a JJ quien todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No demuestro nada en absoluto" Reclamó Emily moviéndole a JJ el pelo hacia un lado para deslizar la cremallera del vestido hacia arriba. "Listo, ahora deja de fantasear y vayamos a buscar a los demás, se está haciendo tarde.

* * *

"Okay, cada equipo sabe la ubicación a la que tiene que ir, sus refuerzos estarán en cada salida de los bares y en su interior también. "

"Espera, Hotch" Preguntó JJ. "¿Cómo vamos a llamar la atención del unsub?"

"Calculando las horas de muerte de las parejas, podemos decir que este hombre ataca cuando hay menos gente, una hora aproximadamente antes de que cierre el bar. Solo tendremos que llamar la atención."

* * *

"Equipo Alfa, en posición?" Emily asintió, aunque luego se dio cuenta que no podían verla.

"Si" Respondió mirando a Hotch, acomodando su micrófono-auricular -que ya no estaba en su muñeca, si no que estaba en su oído ya que sería raro que hable con su propia mano- un par de veces para asegurarse de que este bien acomodado. El bar estaba cerca de su hora de cierre ya que, como había dicho Hotch, era la hora aproximada en la que él unsub estaría atacando. Varias personas ya se habían ido, algunas estaban sentadas en el bar, pero la mayoría aún estaba en la pista de baile, se escuchaba una canción lenta y entre todas las parejas del lugar, Hotch y Prentiss tenían que destacar.  
"Es nuestro tiempo" Hotch se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano hacia Emily, ella tomo su mano la principio algo nerviosa. Era la primera vez que trabajaba de encubierta con su jefe, incluso era la primera vez que salía con el sin el resto del equipo. De todos modos era trabajo, ella lo sabía, pero de todas formas la situación la ponía algo incómoda. Ambos caminaron hacia el centro de la pista de baile tomados de la mano, Hotch rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y Emily su cuello con los suyos. Los nervios se reflejaban en los ojos de Emily, él la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ella también sonrió también y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, y comenzaron a bailar. "Estas bien con esto no?" Emily tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, obviamente Hotch había notado los nervios en sus ojos.  
"SÍ" Dijo indiferentemente sin abrir los ojos o apartarse de su hombro.

_"Equipo alfa' tenemos un sospechoso en el sector de las bebidas. Ha estado mirándolos desde que llegaron." _Emily se separó un poco de él, sin soltarse el uno al otro. Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, esperando que diga algo.

"No voltees a verlo, ahora tenemos que actuar. Voy a darte un beso ¿de acuerdo?" Emily asintió y se acercó a él en puntas de pié. Él la besó una vez, luego se separó de ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y al verla con los ojos aún cerrados volvió a besarla, sus labios eran cálidos y firmes, al principio era solo un beso, pero ahora más que eso, era suave, lleno de tranquilidad. Los nervios de Emily simplemente desaparecieron. Con eso ella –sin pausa-comenzó a besarlo con más presión de sus labios en los suyos. Sus manos, que estaban alrededor de su cuello, se deslizaron hacia abajo, descansando sobre su pecho, él la abrazaba… casi protectoramente. La mantenía cálida y a salvo. Todos los pensamientos desaparecieron cuando Hotch deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca. Los dedos de Emily entrelazados en el pelo corto de él, cerca de su nuca, su lengua tocando la suya, Hotch tenía aroma a vino, habían tomado antes de ir a la pista de baile, así que probablemente ella también, pero no le daban importancia, se tenían el uno al otro y eso era lo único que a ella le importaba.

_"Se está acercando a ustedes equipo alfa" _Ambos se separaron y Emily le sonrió tímidamente. Por un momento había olvidado que estaban todavía trabajando, estar en sus brazos era mágico para ella, y quería que ese momento no terminara nunca, pero terminó.

"Siento interrumpir, pero necesito su ayuda. Estábamos manejando y chocamos en el callejón, mi hermana está inconsciente y mi auto no funciona, por favor! Solo tiene seis años"

"Creo que podríamos ayudarlo, verdad cariño?" Emily lo miraba con una mirada seductora, Hotch simplemente asintió y ambos siguieron al hombre hacia afuera.

"Creo que lo tenemos" Dijo Emily dejando a los dos hombres adelantarse, nadie respondió. "Hola? Equipo Alfa reportándose. Repito; creo que lo tenemos" Emily corrió hacia los dos hombres –Sin haber obtenido ninguna respuesta- que ya estaban cerca de la puerta de salida.

El hombre corrió hacia el auto que estaba en el callejón, aunque no estaba chocado como él había dicho. Abrió la puerta y una niña de aproximadamente seis años bajó del auto. Emily sacó lentamente su arma al ver que el hombre también tenía una. "Es nuestro hombre" Susurró Emily, Hotch también sacó su arma.

"Somos Agentes del FBI, deje el arma en el suelo" El hombre le apuntó en la cabeza a la niña con el arma, caminando lentamente hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared del callejón sin salida. La niña comenzó a llorar cuando el arma tocó su cabeza.

"Suéltalo!"

"No! Manténganse atrás o les juro que la mato!" Emily guardó su arma en la funda y levantó los brazos en el aire demostrando que no tenía armas.

"Escúchame, necesitas bajar el arma, mírala! Está asustada" Emily se movía lentamente hacia él, Hotch estaba atrás apuntándole.

"Mantente alejada!" Gritó él mirando hacia los dos agentes morenos, Emily lo ignoró y siguió acercándose lentamente

"No quieres eso para ella verdad? Vamos, baja el arma. ¿Cómo te llamas' Dijo sonriéndole a la niña.  
"No contestes"

"No te preocupes, Dime… no tengas miedo"

"Soy Liz" Sollozó en voz baja. "Elizabeth"

"Silencio!" El Unsub empujó a la niña a un lado y le apuntó a Emily, Hotch disparó. El hombre empezó a tambalearse con los ojos casi en blanco, sin aire, pero juntó todas sus fuerzas en hacer un último disparo.  
"Necesitamos paramédicos!" Dijo Hotch en el emisor.

_"Mierda_" Susurró Emily presionando su brazo herido. "Hey, estás bien?" La niña aún estaba llorando junto al cuerpo del hombre. Emily la levantó en brazos con algo de dificultad "Vas a estar bien, no llores" Hotch y ella se dirigieron hacia la calle, donde los autos de policía se iban acercando. A los poco minutos el equipo completo estaba ahí "Liz? Escúchame, ella es JJ, es mi amiga y te va a hacer unas preguntas, puedes ir con ella? "Asintió tímidamente y JJ la tomó de la mano.

~#~#~#~

"¿Quién era ella al final?"  
"Lo que dijo que era… su hermana. La usaba de señuelo para que lo ayuden. Emily, cómo estás?"

"Voy a estar bien, mi micrófono estaba roto así que por eso los de S.w.a.t. no interfirieron antes…" Emily decidió finalmente que iba a seguir adelante y llevarle los papeles a Hotch. Estaba de buen humor, aunque su brazo vendado la hacía estremecer de dolor de a ratos. Ella tenía algo en mente para hacer, pero no sabía sí el iba a estar de acuerdo. Recogió sus papeles y se acercó a la oficina de Hotch, iba a tomar el riesgo.

Emily visiblemente nerviosa abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza "Permiso" Ella entró a la oficina de Hotch sin preguntar. Hotch asintió al verla.

"Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó señalando el vendaje.

"Bueno… como si me hubieran disparado en el hombro" Hotch sonrió y se levantó de su escritorio.

"Que necesitas?" Hotch se puso de pié y se movió a un lado de su escritorio, a unos pocos metros de ella. Emily Prentiss no podía conseguir sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No quería tener la necesidad de besarlo. Lo sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentir sus labios bajo los suyos. Tenía que ver si por casualidad él se sentía de la misma manera que ella. No podía vivir con no saber. A veces ella pensaba que él se sentía de la misma manera simplemente por el hecho de que lo había visto observándola fijamente. Otras veces pensaba que tal vez se había equivocado en lo que sentía hacia ella. Pero después de lo que había pasado horas antes, el no saber la estaba matando.

"A ti" Emily rozó delicadamente los labios de Hotch con los suyos. Su toque era uno de los cielos, ninguno de ellos podrá resistir la tentación de que los había estado plagando durante años. Hotch apretó sus labios contra los de Emily, masajeando ligeramente el labio inferior con la lengua. Emily ya no podía usar sus labios para defender su boca, dejando que la lengua se deslice dentro de Hotch, la pasión ya no se contenía dentro de sí mismos. Hotch acarició suavemente la mandíbula de Emily con sus dedos, enviando un hormigueo en cascada a través de su piel. Le tocó la mejilla, porque no quería dejar el contacto: ella ansiaba su contacto. A pesar de que su primer beso había sido mágico, este había sido mil veces mejor. El sabor de Emily ya no sonaba a alcohol, ahora sabía a fresas, probablemente de su labial. Suavemente fusionó sus labios con los de él con un toque de pasión que ambos sentían por el otro. Se quedaron manipulando suavemente los labios del otro por un instante hasta que la situación los forzó a tomar un respiro. Se alejaron del otro lentamente, aún lo suficientemente cerca para sentir la respiración del otro, jadeando en busca de aire. La idea de que ese beso, que acababa de suceder, los había dejado sin aliento había sido una gran emoción.

"Te necesito a ti también Emily"

* * *

**_Dejame un comentario! Me alegran el día_**


End file.
